


Parental advice

by AWickedWitch



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Cheating, Consent, F/F, Fluff, Lesbian Sex, Light Dom/sub, Modern world, Sexy, Smut, Step-parents
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2020-07-31 06:34:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20110726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AWickedWitch/pseuds/AWickedWitch
Summary: In the summer before Luna goes to university, her life is a hot mess. She's planning to finally loosing her virginity to her boyfriend, her friends are all off travelling, and her dad has a new wife. When she finds herself confused and scared about her first sexual experience, she reaches out to her new step-mother for advice. But the more the two women talk about sex, the harder it gets to ignore the fire simmering between them...





	1. A New Roommate

Luna's summer was already a disaster. Most of her friends were travelling the world, wanting to see as much as they could before they'd be bogged down by infinite homework and essays. She was so jealous. But she'd decided not to go anywhere, wanting to stay home as long as she could. Maybe bond with her father before she left, maybe for good.

They'd never had a very good relationship, but since her mother had died five years ago, they'd barely spoken. It was like they were strangers. He would pay for her uni and that might be the end of their relationship. And now, when she had decided to stay home while all her friends were on strange beaches or foreign cities, he announced that _he_ would be travelling this summer. They were opening a new office in Iceland, and he had been charged to lead it. It was so last minute that he was leaving the following Monday.

Which meant she would be left alone. Alone with her. The new wife. 

She couldn't be very happy about being left only a month into the marriage either, but neither of them had a choice, it seemed. Which is why they both stood downstairs in front of the door, waving goodbye to Luna's dad as he stepped into a taxi without much of a backwards glance. 

Work always came first. It always had. 

It wasn't that her new step-mom was bad, not at all. Hermione was lovely. But she wasn't even nine years older than Luna, which was weird, all of her friends had agreed. They also hadn't had much time to bond yet. Maybe they never would. The summer would reveal all, she guessed. 

She kicked some dirt on the driveway. The taxi left quickly, maybe her dad had told the driver to get there as fast as he could so he wouldn't have to stay here one second longer than he needed to. Hermione stood still, the wind picking up her curls and sweeping it across her face. They were quiet. 

'Well,' Hermione said eventually. 'I guess it's just us now.' 

It really was. 

Luna went inside first, and ran upstairs to her room. She stopped herself from slamming the door. She wasn't fourteen anymore, she knew better. But in the privacy of her room she threw herself on her bed and sulked. Her last summer home was not meant to be like this. But there was one upside. 

As if he'd know, her phone buzzed in her pocket. 

**Dean: Hey, we still on for Friday? **

Yes, they were. She texted back while rolling onto her tummy, the butterflies inside going wild. Luna had decided that she would not go to university a virgin, though she hadn't quite decided if she would be single. Guess it all depended on how Friday went. At least she found finally know what it was like to have sex with someone. And Dead was definitely good-looking, there was no denying that. But would he make her feel better than her own hand did?

Now there was something that might make her feel better. 

**Luna: Of course. I'm getting ready right now. **

**Dean: Uh, what exactly does that mean???**

**Luna: Means I need my hands now... **

**Dean: Ohh fuck, Lunaaaa. **

**Dean: Can't wait for Friday**

**Dean: Luna? **

**Dean: Fuck, you're hot. **

If how good she was at sexting was anything to go by, she would be amazing at sex. And she was hot. Hot and warm and wet. She'd gotten on her knees, one hand on her breast, and the other stroking herself outside her panties. 

She wanted to have sex so bad, but she'd always been worried she just wouldn't like it. That like so many other things in life, it would be a disappointment. But masturbating was never one. She was good at that. Good and soft and wet. Would Dean be good at this too? 

She knew from her girlfriends that sometimes boys weren't very good at pleasuring women. That they neglected these good wonderful areas that made her toes curls and her mouth fall open on a moan. That they would just slip in...right...there, without so much as a stroke up.. there. 

A thought that had hit her so many times before, one that she always pushed away as quickly as it arrived, came to her again. But with her fingers deep inside her it was harder to ignore. 

_Maybe girls would be better at fucking her. _

On that thought her body fell into stars, and her flesh clenched so hard around her fingers she almost pushed herself out. 

No. As her body calmed down, still with her ass in the air, and her fingers slick, she tried to shake the thought away. She would have sex with Dean, and then, finally, she'd know what it was all about. She'd finally feel satisfied, because her hands were not enough, they never were. 

She rolled back down, getting on her back and dried her hand on the sheet. 

**Luna: Can't wait to have you in there instead of just my fingers... **

Dean just texted back swearwords, which seemed like a good sign. But then she noticed it. The door. She hadn't slammed it, that was true, but she hadn't even closed it. It was half open! God, how had she not noticed? It was cause she was a freaking insatiable mess, that was why! 

She ran out of the room, pulling her panties up and her skirt down. Hermione didn't seem to be anywhere here, had she maybe not come up yet? No, she looked out the window and no one was there. Had she seen? 

There was a weird thrilled sense in knowing her stepmother might have seen there, but she attributed it to watching too much porn. But where was she? 

A noise came from the master bedroom, and she snuck closer. Hermione was in there. Which meant... She had to have walked right past Luna's room. Hopefully it had been before she started... well. But why had she closed herself into the bedroom?

She put her ear against the door, and heard a low hum from inside. What was that? 

Luna walked back to her room, pointedly ignoring Dean's questions about what she had been doing. He's find out eventually. But all she could think of was... 

_Had she seen?_


	2. An innocent question

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With all her girlfriends away on holidays, Luna has no one to ask with last minute questions before her date with Dean.  
The only one left to ask is Hermione, who is more than happy to help Luna sate her curiosity...

No one was answering her messages. When she finally got ahold of Ginny, all she ended up with were some shaky snapchats from the beach. They would be no help at all. But she was starting to get nervous. 

She had been watching a lot, like a lot, of porn to get ready. She hadn't even been enjoying it, well most of the time, because she'd been trying to study what to actually do. But all the women in the videos were professionals, and not to let Dean disappoint her before he even had a chance, but there was no way he was that well.. endowed. So it was extremely unlikely that what happened in porn was _actually_ how it would work in real life. 

She needed help. Oh why had everyone left before she made the choice to sleep with Dean? 

"Ugh!" She sighed and let her head fall all the way down to the kitchen table. She couldn't talk to Dean about this, because she had definitely fostered the image that she was extremely experienced. 

The truth couldn't be further away. 

She didn't want it to just be a thing either, she wanted to enjoy it. She wanted to have sex as often as the urge hit, which... would be very often, she was sure of that. But in order to get _there_ she had to get through _this. _She just didn't know what that would be. 

"You okay, hun?" Luna's head shot up from the table as Hermione walked past. Hermione had left her hand pass over Luna's shoulders as she moved, which sent involuntary shivers down her spine. 

'Yeah," Luna lied, with a shrug. "I guess."

Hermione sat down across the table, crossing her legs as she did. She placed a steaming cup of coffee on the table, and with one elbow on the wood, she leaned her chin in her hand. "I guess doesn't quite sound okay."

Luna shrugged again. "I just have a lot on my mind." 

Hermione studied her over the brim on the cup. Her eyes twinkled. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Luna thought about that for a second. There really wasn't anyone else who had time for her at the moment. But her stepmom? Then again... She looked at Hermione. She wasn't that much older than Luna, and she had, well, most likely lost her virginity at some point. And she moved like someone who knew how to have sex, and to enjoy it. Plus, as gross as it was, she must have managed to land her dad somehow. She ignored the tingle she felt in her panties when she thought of the older woman writhing in pleasure. 

"I... guess,' Luna murmured, not sure where to start. She had never been quite comfortable talking about this stuff, and honestly? Talking about it with her stepmom had never quite been on the table. But she would have to start somewhere. Clearly sensing her discomfort, Hermione stood up and came around the table and sat down on a chair closer to Luna. 

"So, I have this boyfriend." She looked up into Hermione's eyes, noticing for the first time how brown and sparkly they were. "Dean. Well, we've been together for a wee while, but. Well, on Friday we're..."

She shook her head, and let out a small laugh. This was so weird. 

"We're going to have sex for the first time."

"Oh. Well." Hermione squirmed in her seat probably just as uncomfortable as Luna was. She smiled, however, and put one hand on Luna's knee and squeezed. "And you're feeling anxious about it?"

Luna nodded, suddenly a lot warmer than she had been earlier. Hermione's hand hadn't left yet, and for a second she thought that maybe it would slide higher but it didn't. Did she want it to?

"I am. I just don't really know what is going to..." She stared into Hermione's eyes, and they held a stare for longer than they ever had before. "Happen. I mean, I get how it works, I know that. I mean I've seen it. Oh god, I meant just I understand the basics of it, but what is it like? You know?"

She was rambling, she knew that, but she couldn't quite stop it. Her cheeks were warm, so she was definitely blushing. Hermione had to see it, but she hadn't said anything about it. But her hand hadn't left. 

"Well," Hermione started, pulling her chair closer. She took her hand off now, but instead her bare legs were against Luna's tights. "If you're with someone kind and gentle, it can be very beautiful. A bit awkward perhaps, if you are unsure of what you're doing. There can be a bit of pain if you've never... well, if it's the first time you're... penetrated."

"It's not," Luna blurted out, their eyes still locked. Oh, why did she say that? But Hermione's eyes didn't look away, and they didn't widen. "How was your first time? Was it awkward?"

Hermione laughed at that. "I'm sorry to say it wasn't, actually. Well, depends on what kind of first time." She picked some lint off her skirt. "The first time I had sex was on a kitchen table actually. Kind of like this one."

Her hands stroked the table like she would probably stroke skin. Woah, where did that thought come from? She could not be thinking those thoughts about her _stepmother. _Your stepmother, Luna! Keep it in your panties. Your now uncomfortably tight panties. Oh dear. 

"He was very rough." Hermione didn't sound like she had minded that at all. 

Luna should have stayed quiet, shouldn't have spoken at all, but for some reason she kept talking. "Did you like it?"

Hermione met her eyes again, and this time she had a smile in them that was also tugging at her lips. Those full painted lips, which look so beautiful parted ever so slightly. You could just see her tongue, which Luna wanted to see dart out and lick her lips. And then she did. 

"I did."

"Good, good." Luna darted up from her chair so quickly it almost fell backwards. "Good, uh, thank you for your help. I, uh, really appreciate it." She started to go back towards her room, back to privacy where she could blush in private, and maybe ease the ache, but she stopped herself for some reason. She put one hand on Hermione's shoulder, right where her dress met skin, and let her fingers rest on the smoothness of her. She stroked once, just one quick one, and so gently that she might as well have imagined it, she heard Hermione gasp. 

"Thank you." Luna left, went into her room, and closed the door behind her. Friday could not come soon enough, because she clearly needed to get laid. 


	3. The night after

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After her date with Dean, Luna arrived back home disappointed and fragile.

Friday had come, but Luna had not. Don't get her wrong, Dean had been fine. But fine was all. 

The evening had gone great, they'd had dinner, he'd been sweet and romantic, they'd gone back to his place, and... They'd had sex. And it had been fine. He'd come, she'd not. It hadn't been too uncomfortable, not too bad, but it definitely was not at all what she had wanted. Perhaps it was what she should have expected. These things were always disappointments. 

She was meant to have stayed overnight, but she'd made an excuse and left. All she had wanted was to sleep in her own bed. Maybe a shower. Some snacks. Honestly, some porn to maybe ease the ache that Dean had only started. 

It wasn't his fault. He's been very generous. Perhaps it was just the fact that she didn't find him all that attractive. Dean was not the face she envisioned late at night when she stroked herself under the covers. There wasn't really a face, but smooth skin, curves, and... well. Not Dean, that's for sure. 

She undressed in the bathroom, and showered quickly. Wet and slippery, she decided to wait until she was back in the room to touch herself. That way she could watch some videos with her headphones, and make herself come. Her toes curled just thinking about it, more than she had felt while Dean was deep inside her, ramming away. The only problem. She had forgotten a towel. She'd been so distracted she hadn't thought to bring one. Maybe Hermione was in bed already, she hadn't seen her on the way in. She could make a run for it. 

She snuck out the door, tip toed over the wooden floor, past the closed door to the master bedroom, and rushed into her room. She closed the door behind her, and gasped. Because on her bed, wearing a robe and with a glass of wine in her hand, sat Hermione, with cheeks flushed. Her mouth, lips flush and bare, were in the shape of an "O" as she took in Luna before her. 

Luna, who was absolutely butt-naked. Luna, who didn't quite move towards a robe or a towel. Luna, whose breath was coming very quickly, and could feel the heat moving through her body to a blush. 

"I just wanted to ask how it went." Hermione didn't move. "I didn't expect you back tonight."

Luna shrugged, her breasts probably bouncing with the motion. "That might be answer enough, right?" 

Hermione looked around her, and gave Luna a discarded t-shirt that she'd thrown aside earlier. It fell to her upper thighs, which she supposed was cover enough. Hermione out the wine down and leaned back on the heels of her hands. Luna sank down next to her, hopping up until she was against the wall. 

"Was it not what you wanted?" Hermione put a hand on her knee again, squeezing in a show of support. God, she really had to stop fantasising about her. Hermione was just trying to be a kind stepmom, and here Luna was ready to start panting at just the gentle touch of a hand. About her stepmom! She tried to focus on the situation at hand (hand!) and stopped staring at her knees. But Hermione's eyes were worse. 

"No." She shrugged again. "It was fine." At that Hermione grimaced and took another sip of wine. 

"It should not be fine." She shook her head, drinking more wine before putting it back down. "It should be explosive, and fun, and good. Not fine. Fine is... nothing."

Was she imagining, or had Hermione's hand started... stroking her knee? She was just trying to comfort Luna, right? But them Hermione turned around and got more comfortable in bed, leaning her bare legs against Luna's. The robe slid up, and Luna saw all the way to some lacy scraps of fabric at Hermione's hips. She was almost as naked as Luna. That set off her heartbeat again, and the pulse moved down her body to between her legs where it settled and pooled. 

"It should be better than fine, Luna. Much better." 

"How?" The words hung between them, and Hermione stopped stroking her knee. Slowly she lifted her head and met Luna's eyes. Oh no, she'd made a mistake, she'd said something stupid. Hermione angled her head and kept staring at her, staring for too long. 

But she kept staring. And she didn't move her hand. And then she did. But she didn't remove it, far from it, instead she leaned on Luna's thigh with one hand, and then with the other, and she moved their heads together. Luna held her breath, and Hermione stopped right before their lips would have met. A whole minute must have passed, because Luna's lungs hurt. When she finally let out her breath it came out on a whoosh, and Hermione's open mouth took it all. 

"I'm drunk." Hermione laughed. "I shouldn't be this close to you."

Luna agreed, she shouldn't. But Luna shouldn't be moving her hands towards the bow of the robe either, nor should she be pulling at the fabric until the robe came loose. She absolutely should not be pushing it down Hermione's arms until it became clear that she was not wearing a bra. Her breasts looked relieved to be free, full and straining towards Luna. 

Luna licked her dry lips, touching Hermione's by accident as her tongue flicked out. "I think I need some help."

Hermione's eyebrows lowered in concern at that, and she moved as if to pull away. 

"I need," Luna continued before Hermione had a chance to leave completely. "Help to show me why it should be better than fine. Just one lesson."

Hermione stilled. "A lesson."

"Yeah." Luna nodded, more confident now, seeing the effect she had on the other woman. Seeing her chest heave with every breath. "I need your help. You're my stepmom, right? You're here to help me." As she spoke she moved her hands over Hermione's breasts, and then pulled the other woman's hands to her waist. 

"Teach me," she whispered, testing out some words she might regret later, but which felt so unbelievably naughty and right in the moment. "Teach me, mama."

The last word she said in a mocking tone, to make fun of the situation they were in, but Hermione's eyelids lowered and she let out her breath on a whisper. So Luna did all she could. She took one of Hermione's full lips between her teeth and pulled her close. 

So this was better than fine. Just kissing Hermione was better than everything she'd done with Dean earlier tonight. Hermione pushed her down on the bed, and nestled herself between her legs, hips grinding against each other for a second. Then, in an exhilarating moment, she took Luna's hands and pulled them up over her head. She urged her to grab the headboard, and then sat up and placed one finger on Luna's lips. 

"I'll teach you," she said. "what's better than fine. But you can't touch me. You have to be quiet, and listen. Do you understand."

Luna wasn't sure if she was allowed to speak even now, so she nodded. She wiggled her hips as well, and at Hermione's darkening eyes it seemed it was forbidden too. But she heard the catch in her breath. So she tried to lie still, and listen and learn. 

"You already know what you like," Hermione said, running one finger up and down the front of Luna's shirt. Her words weren't slurred, she must not have had that much wine, but her cheeks were flushed. "You already know how to touch yourself."

It was not a question, but Luna nodded anyway. So Hermione had seen her. That ignited the warmth in her belly again, and she felt herself grow wet between her legs. Hermione sitting right on top of her crotch didn't help either. God, she was pretty. Bare-chested and with only a small patch of lace on her hips, she was practically naked in front of Luna. The robe was still pooled at her elbows, making her look like a seductive black widow. Luna wouldn't mind dying if it ended like this. 

"But it's different when someone else in in control, when someone might touch you in ways-" Hermione pinched her nipple and Luna bucked. -"you didn't expect."

Hermione started lifting Luna's shirt, the one she'd given her only minutes ago, and moved towards her hands again. Luna started to uncurl her fingers from the boards, but Hermione shook her head. Instead she used the shirt to tie her hands, very gently. She could get out easy, but the act if tying her up was... fucking exhilarating. Who knew she was so into letting go of control?

So now she was naked, fully bared to her step-mom, breasts lying flat against her chest, moving ever so slightly whenever Luna shifted on the bed. Hermione grabbed them both in her hands, flicking the nipples with her thumbs, as she caressed and squeezed them. Where Dean's hands had been clumsy and unsure, Hermione knew exactly what to do. She had done this before. 

"It's always better when you let go of what you think you want.' She leaned lower and lower, until her lips were just a breath away from a kiss. "And let someone else choose for you." 

Their lips met again, an explosion of tongue and teeth. Their lips grew slick and wet, every movement with a grind from their hips, wanting, begging for more. At the same time Hermione's right hand left her breasts. The absence was horrible, but then they found somewhere better. She paused in the crook of Luna's hip. 

"Did he touch you here." Luna nodded. "Was it fine?" Her question was mocking, but Luna nodded again. 

Hermione's fingers tapped their way between her thighs, parting her tufts of hair, and then began to stroke between her lips. Luna couldn't hold back a groan, a quiet shout as she wanted to scream Hermione's name loud from the rooftops. 

"You like that, don't you? It's better than fine." Hermione kissed her before she could answer, but it was obvious she liked it. Her flesh was throbbing against Hermione's fingers, begging for her to go deeper, to find that spot that needed her touch so bad. But she held out, kept what Luna wanted just out of reach. 

"You give yourself a lot of attention here, don't you? Always desperate for fingers to please you.' Hermione's voice was dirty next to her ear, whispering naughty things with lips wet from Luna. "You need to make sure your lovers go higher, right... there."

Luna shook, her whole body trembling from coming faster than she ever had before. Hermione has touched just the right spot, the one that Luna herself barely found, and she exploded. Hips bucking up against Hermione's hand, her hips, her whole body. She blindly searched for her mouth, finding it just as the pulsing ebbed, leaving her breathless and used. 

She started to speak, but Hermione shut her up with her mouth. "I said be quiet." She hung there, not saying another word, not moving. Then she got up and left. 

Luna was still tied up, and it took her a minute or two to wiggle out of the shirt. She had heard Hermione enter her bedroom, and the door locking behind her. She hadn't pleasured herself, but Luna felt like she'd run twelve marathons in a row. She was aching, in all the right ways, her body a discarded doll. She hadn't expected either of them to let her get away with the mommy play, but somehow it had worked. It had worked so well. 

She touched herself, playing in the wet, and thought about how, only hours before, Dean had been inside her and she hadn't even been half this ready. She was sore, sorer than she'd ever been ever she would have made herself come. Normally she would need two, or three times, until she felt satisfied but now... She needed to sleep. Still naked, still throbbing from her stepmom's touch, she curled up and fell asleep. 


	4. New Rules

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It has been a week since Hermione first showed Luna how sex should be better than fine, but they have barely spoken a word to each other. Hermione found the time to apologise to Luna, saying she'd been drunk, she should have known better, and that it would never happen again. But Luna has only started to lust after her stepmother, and will not let her get away with pretending it never happened.

_It was a drunk mistake that should never have happened in the first place. _

That's what Hermione had told her the next day, and, coincidentally, that was the last time they had spoken. It had been a whole week, and she'd done her absolute best to avoid Luna as much as she could. Hermione had left early for work, and stayed late. She'd had dinner alone, and then locked herself in her bedroom. 

She regretted it, she must. But Luna didn't. 

She's broken it off with Dean a few days ago, saying they just weren't compatible. He had seemed upset, but he'd get over it. She, however, could not get over it. Oh Dean, sure, that was old news, but no. Luna could not stop thinking about Hermione and her soft lips. She'd thought about waiting for her in her bed when she got home from work, but quickly abandoned that idea when she realised it was _technically_ her dad's bed. 

Not appropriate. Of course none of this was appropriate, but that seemed like a step too far. 

So she'd had to concoct another plan to get her step-mother to kiss her again, and so far it included three things: 

1: Sexy, expensive lingerie and red heels to match

2: A very painful wax

3: Pure courage

She was ready. Practically her whole body, except for a small tuft of hair still in her pants, was smooth as silk. Silk was also what she was dressed in, a bra named after the queen of hell, and panties which had silk in the front, and see-through in the back. Her ass looked good enough to eat. Which was exactly the intention. Hermione wouldn't know what hit her. 

And so, she wrapped herself in a silk dressing gown she'd found in her step-mom's closet, sprayed perfume in her neck and between her thighs, and waited. She laid down on the sofa, waiting for the sounds of wheels on gravel, and when she heard them she ran to the window, just in time to see Hermione dashing to the door through the rain. 

She pressed play on the video she had cued on the big screen, and soft moans filled the room. Two women on the screen slowly rolled around on the bed, their naked bodies pressed tight together. Hermione must have heard them, because she'd stopped halfway up the stairs. Minutes passed. At least one of the women on the screen came, loud guttural noises that only seemed to fit in porn. Hermione moved again. 

Her hair was damp, and her face furious. She walked up to where Luna was sitting, and threw her bag down on the floor. 

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" The words were angry, but her tone was soft. Deliciously so. 

Luna rested her heels on the table, one crossed over the other. "I need more lessons, mama." She dared using the name again. "I've missed your touches."

"I told you this cannot happen again." She turned away from her, and rested her hands on her hips. She seemed to be staring at the ground, raging as she pursed her lips. Luna had had enough. She got up, balancing on the heels she wasn't quite used to, and approached Hermione. 

"It already happened once, why can't it happen again?" She pulled her coat off, to no resistance. "I'm been so empty, mama. I need you. Please. Teach me."

Hermione shook her head, and pushed Luna out of the way to sit down on the sofa. She felt awkward now, standing there in obvious fuck you clothing, while Hermione sat, fully clothed, staring at the floor. She tried moving towards her, but Hermione held out a hand. "No."

So that was it. Hermione had just made the choice for both of them. Luna was just about to turn around and storm out, when Hermione spoke again.

"Get on your knees. No," she interrupted, when Luna moved towards the sofa. "On the table. Facing me."

Luna scrambled in position. Hermione's voice had taken on the same tone as it had a week ago, when it bossed her around with her hand in her pussy. She couldn't wait. 

"You are fucking crazy," Hermione said but she seemed to like it. "You think you can just walk in here and demand me to fuck you? I'm your stepmother."

Luna licked her lips. "That didn't stop you last time." Hermione glared, so Luna continued, hoping to appease her. "Mama."

Hermione looked ready to burst, but with what Luna wasn't sure. She hoped it was desire, a wanted to pull her close and busy her hands deep inside her. But Hermione didn't lean forward, she leaned back, her eyes passing beyond Luna to look at the screen. The video had started over. Luna had seen this particular video many times before, so she knew the current moans meant the women were kneeling on the bed, hands inside each other's panties, slowly rubbing. Hermione put one shoe against the edge of the table, and brought her eyes back to Luna. 

"Touch yourself." Luna obeyed. She wanted to ask where, but the brutal command in Hermione's eyes said only one thing. No questions. So she slipped her hand over her pants, rubbing the silk until there was a wet spot on the fabric. Her knees were already aching against the hard wood, but it added to the sensation. She was on display, and it didn't matter what she felt like, she'd be up here until Hermione was done. 

She fucking loved it. 

"Go under." The commands were quick and simple, and Luna was more than happy to follow. "Go in circles. Up and down. Pinch yourself. Slower. Inside." 

Luna pushed two fingers inside herself, using her other hand to wipe away drool from her chin. Behind her the screams were getting louder, which meant lips against lips, mouth against crotch. She tried to keep herself from coming, but it was impossible with Hermione's eyes on her, her fingers tapping against her thigh. So Luna came, gushing into her own hand, she could feel drips escaping and running down her thighs. 

Hermione didn't move, and didn't tell her to get off the table, or even to stop touching herself. So she kept going, tears escaping her eyes and more juices slid down the inside of her thighs. She wasn't unhappy or in pain, the sheer sensation of what was happening to her body was just too much to keep in. She came again, her legs trembling against the wood and she almost had to sit down so she wouldn't fall over. 

"You can stop."

She was so grateful, her hand slipping out of the panties and both arms coming to rest on the table in front of her. She was still on her knees. Still on display. 

From between her head as she leaned over, she saw hermione slip out of her shirt, and pull down her pants. Then her panties. She looked up at that, her face just at the perfect angle to see her slip two fingers between her thighs and work herself. 

"You've done this to me. You've made me shameless." Hermione's voice was remarkably level as she touched herself. "But I can't deny that I want you anymore. But if we're going to do this, we need rules." Luna nodded, mesmerised. 

"So," Hermione shuddered once, but kept going, eyes locked on hers. "First of all, I am in charge. You will do exactly as I say. You will not have sex with anyone else, or even touch yourself, unless I give you permission." Luna nodded again. She didn't want anyone else. "Those rules don't apply to me, but I'll probably use you so much I wouldn't need anyone else. If I do, you will watch or participate."

Luna thought about what it would be like to watch someone push into Hermione while she sat on the side, begging to join, and almost came again. Fuck yes, she nodded to that. 

"You will be there when I tell you, and you can't tell anyone about this. When your father returns, we'll decide how to continue." She was flushed now, a deep red, which spread down her chest. Her pussy was swollen. "You may get down." 

Luna did, crawling towards Hermione as she kept working herself to oblivion. Hermione hadn't said she could touch her, so she simply hovered, waiting for the command, but it didn't come. Hermione did, however, bucking off the sofa, her movements growing frantic and hard. Slowly, she finished, and then raised her hand to Luna's face. Sensing Hermione's wet hands against her lips, Luna opened, tasting her for the first time, growing wild at the flavour, sucking her fingers deeper and deeper. 

"Oh sweet girl," Hermione cradled her face, and pulled her closer to she rested in the crook of her neck, their legs tangled. "You must be exhausted."


	5. Anything you want

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With new rules on the table, Luna spends most of her day wanting nothing more than to reach between her stepmother's legs, but Hermione has not given her permission yet. But when she does Luna realises she had seen nothing yet...

There had been no more touching since the night before. Hermione had told her she needed to rest, and not overdo it, and while that sounded logical, Luna had also begged her to lick her until she came. 

Hermione had said no. 

Well, no, and not yet. 

So Luna waited. She waited at breakfast, at lunch, at dinner. She waited through the evening when Hermione pulled her close and played her favourite videos while whispering the naughty things she'd make Luna do to her. She waited all through the night as they slept in the same bed, naked, and wrapped up in each other. She waited through the morning, watching Hermione as she showered, and touched herself through the bubbles. She didn't come, but she could have. Instead she was just teasing. 

She waited up until Hermione pulled her up from the sofa and led her towards her bedroom. Scratch that, the master bedroom. Luna stopped at the door, and Hermione turned to raise an eyebrow at her. 

"I'm sorry?"

Luna squirmed. "It's just... this isn't just your bed." She nodded towards the fluffy pillows. "It's weird."

Hermione walked back towards her, crowding her up against a wall. "You called me mama before you came, but you can't fuck me in your daddy's bed." Heat pooled between her legs. Hermione leaned in closer to whisper. "He fucks me good, Luna. But you're going to be better." 

That did it, it made her peel off the wall and fall into the bed as Hermione pushed her over. 

"Right here is where he fucked me the first time." Hermione pulled her ass backwards, until Luna was leaning on the edge on the bed, her legs unsupported, until Hermione lifted them over her shoulder. "Pounding, and pounding, until I came all around him." She followed her words with her own pounds, pussies slamming together. 

She was wet, and with Hermione looming over her, she didn't even care that it was fucking weird. As long as she could feel her inside her, she didn't care. She tried to grab Hermione's hand, but she swatted her away and kept bouncing. They were both out of breath. 

"The second time was like this." She suddenly let go of her legs, and rolled her over. A gentle push got Luna on her knees, her ass once again pulled against the edge of the bed, and her knees spread wide. She was on display. She knew from experience, watching herself in a mirror, that her pussy and ass were visible. Hermione stroked a hand over both. "I came right there, watching a picture of you the whole time." 

And there, right in her eye-line, was indeed a smiling picture of Luna on the bedside table. 

"You know I watched you, a week ago, when you were fucking yourself in your bedroom." Luna moaned, liking the image. "I thought, wow, she's just as fucking beautiful as I imagined. And I wondered what you would have done if I snuck in and just shared your pussy with my fingers."

Her fingers followed her words, and slipped inside Luna, working her like a musical instrument while she squirmed. She tried to be quiet, remembering that Hermione had said so before. She didn't want to disobey, fearing Hermione would stop. She had to come, it was a matter of life and death. 

"You don't have to be quiet, sweetie," Hermione said, as if she could read her mind, and stroked her bum. "Show me how I make you feel."

So she screamed. She groaned, she swore, she begged for more and more and more and more and she came. Her knees utterly gave out beneath her, and she fell like a starfish against the bed. Her pussy was still throbbing when Hermione turned her over and crawled up her body. She lifted her chin gently, and said in a deadly whisper. 

"Do you need to rest or do you want to fuck me?"

Luna almost choked with excitement, nodded vigourously. She may be tired, but she would not give up this opportunity to finally touch Hermione. 

Hermione accepted her nod, and placed one leg on either side of her head. With one last look for permission that Luna was okay, which sparked in her heart, she lowered herself onto Luna's mouth. Fuck. Fuck. FUCK. 

She licked like a maniac. She didn't care if she had bad form, or if she was terrible at it, she just needed more. Without asking for permission she reached up to spread her lips, wanting to get deeper. Adjusting Hermione on top, she managed to find an angle where she could stick her tongue inside her, working her like she was on a stick. Hermione kept squirming, moaning, but her hands were in Luna's hair, stroking, helping her where to go. 

"That's right, baby girl." Her approval glowed inside Luna. "That's right, you're doing so good, oh."

She continued. She found Hermione's clit, that spot she had touched so well in Luna's bed a week ago, and pinched it between two fingers. Hermione came on a flood. 

Luna licked up as much as she could, deciding then and there that this was the best flavour in the world. She couldn't get enough. Hermione came once more, just from Luna's excitement as she tried to lick her clean. But Hermione wasn't done. She slid down Luna's body, and came to rest body against body. She was crushing her, but in a good way, in a way that made Luna feel both protected and utterly trapped. 

"Open up, baby," Hermione said, as she pressed their lips together. "Let me taste myself on you."

They kissed for what felt like hours, kissed until both of them were ready again, the juices from their throbbing pussies missing together as they rubbed them against each other. It wasn't enough, and they had to fit hands in there too, finishing quickly and in a pile. 

"Yeah," Hermione said groggily, stroking Luna's hair with wet hands. "I see where your skills come from, but you're way better, baby girl."

"Thanks," Luna kissed her deeply, treasuring each stroke of the tongue. "Anything you want, mama."


	6. A surprise visitor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luna's father arrives home suddenly and puts a halt to their party, but Hermione has a way to keep them going until he leaves.

Her father had announced he would be back home for the following weekend. Luna had cleaned up any clothes she might have left in their bedroom before he did, but the day he was meant to come home. 

_Will you let him fuck you? _ She'd asked Hermione the night before, as she was being tongued in the living-room floor. _Yes, _she'd said,_ and when he falls asleep I will slip into your room and inside you._

What could Luna do but come right then and there? Hermione had made her clean up the mess she'd made on the wooden floor, still naked. She'd almost made another one. 

So now he was back, and Luna spent every minute on high alert, worried that he would find out. But he didn't. At dinner he announced he would only stay there one night, that he was needed somewhere else. Luna had sighed in relief. Only one night of worry, she could get through that. But Hermione kept stealing glanced when her father wasn't looking, and when he'd gone to the bathroom, she'd made Luna come before he returned. She had to stay sitting until they all left the table because she'd gotten the seat wet. 

It was excruciatingly hot. She had never known how much anticipation and the fear of discovery could enhance, well, everything. She felt constantly swollen, her fingers itching to release it, just once. She was alone in her room, how would Hermione even know? But no, that didn't matter. Hermione had said she wasn't allowed to, so she couldn't. 

As much as Hermione was in charge, she would pay for that when they were alone again. 

And as weird as the whole situation was, Luna had gotten an idea. A dirty naughty, totally wrong idea, which she couldn't resist. She caught Hermione in the kitchen, while her father waited outside on the deck.

"Will he fuck you tonight?" Luna asked, her hands on Hermione's bum, kneading. 

"Yes," Hermione answered on a gasp. 

Luna leaned in close. "Good. I'll be in the closet."

Then she ran off, never giving Hermione a chance to object. 

She knew it was wrong, of course it was, but this morning she'd put a finger inside her stepmother's ass so clearly this situation was already fucked up. 

She made a show out of going to bed, saying goodnight, yawning loudly. Hermione's eyes followed her the whole time, and she sent her one last wink as she didn't go into her own bedroom, but slipped into her stepmother's closet. 

They both had their own closets, so she knew her father wouldn't go into Hermione's at night. The slots were angled so you couldn't be able to see her there in between all dresses, but she'd be able to see them. She'd be able to see Hermione fucked. Ooh, she was all giddy just thinking about it. 

They took their time going to bed, her father stopping into the bathroom first. When Hermione entered the bedroom she took out a small box from the nightstand, and slipped a black disk under the corner of the sheet, and brought something else to Luna, quickly showing it through the doors. 

"Inside you. And be quiet," Hermione whispered, slowly starting to get undressed. 

"Don't be quiet." Luna whispered back, before slipping the vibrator inside her. She'd seen this type before. The disk was a controller that would determine when the toy vibrated. 

This was absolutely wicked.

Her father entered the room. She still had the toy in her hand, but kept it there, trying to be as quiet as possible. She barely recognised him anymore. They had never been close, and now they might as well be strangers. That worked for her, because she was, in theory, about to be fucked to his rhythm. He got on the bed, kneeling facing the closets. He couldn't see her, she'd tested it before, but she shrank all the same. 

Hermione unclasped her bra, and stepped, fully naked, into the bed. Luna couldn't see her face, but she was where the beautiful ass moved and jiggled as she bounced on the bed. She caressed his chest. 

"Let me look at you," he said in a low tone, lifting her head up. "Tell me, have you fucked someone else while I was gone."

Hermione laughed from deep down in her throat. "Wouldn't you like to know."

"Tell me," he begged, his hands moving over her body, trying to coax an answer out of her. 

Hermione shook her head. "No." He tried more, but she stood firm. Her voice was like honey. "No."

She turned around, facing the closet as well, her hands coming to rest on the edge of the mattress where the disk was. She sent a pointed look to the closet, as she pressed a button. The toy moved in Luna's hand, and she quickly, and quietly, reached into her panties to insert it. It vibrated all the way in, and then stopped. She was ready. 

"Tell me who it was." His hands were on her ass, and stroking her pussy as he begged again, whining. 

Hermione said no, but moaned at his hands. "It's a secret." She wiggled her ass higher, coming to rest on her chest against the mattress. It was a clear demand, Luna had seen it before. He buried his face back there, spreading her ass wide as he licked. Hermione was circling the disk, but didn't press the buttons, only smiled. Not yet, it said. Not yet. 

"Enough." The command in her voice, made Luna shiver. She'd seen the orgasm on her face, her mouth other, a silent scream, and had almost leaped out of the closet, her went fingers ready to go into Hermione's mouth. He stopped, and came to stand on his knees behind her. 

Hermione reached under her, probably stroking once, twice through her lips to get juices on her hands, and then pulled his dick against her. He found her easy, you could tell, an easy slide inside when she was swollen and ready. The vibrator buzzed inside her. 

Ever time he was balls deep, the vibrator buzzed, going through the same feelings as Hermione was feeling, same fuck. Luna had to cover her mouth not to scream, needing the release. But she resisted. Hermione made him keep the same patter for ages, telling him he couldn't come, that it wasn't time. She came once more, and Luna came twice. 

A slow, painful rhythm, one that let juices leak down her legs, tickling her thighs as they went. He just kept going, and Hermione kept pressing the button. Then, after what had, according to the clock on the wall, been a whole hour since they stepped into the room, Hermione gave him permission to come and she raised the vibration inside Luna to its fullest. Her legs shook, and she had to push her whole hand against her clit to push through the orgasm. Tears were running down her cheeks, and her nipples ached. 

Hermione did not turn off the vibration. Not as they cleaned up, not as he went to the bathroom, not even when he had been snoring for a full twenty minutes. Only then did she slide out the disk, only then did she quietly get out of bed, open the closet door, and helped Luna to her feet. She basically carried her across the hall, across the living room, and into her own bed. There she laid her down, took the vibrator out, and kissed her once. A deep long kiss that said everything she wanted to say. 

Only then did Luna's body calm down, did it allow itself to rest. She fell asleep still covered in her own juices, the toy in bed next to her, with a whispered demand to wear it for breakfast. She dreamt of a queen who carried her across the clouds and buries her face between her legs under the sun. 


	7. A morning delight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luna's father leaves again, and Hermione takes good care of her new step-daughter.

Luna never made it to breakfast, nor did she make it to the door to wave her father off. She couldn't get very far out of bed at all. She was spent. Absolutely and utterly spent, and she would not have wanted anything else. 

She could hear music Hermione had put on someone in the house, soft tones that sang about love. She was moving around out there, glasses clinking, and something smelled divine. But Luna just stayed in bed, stretching like a cat every few minutes. She had never been this satisfied before. Then Hermione knocked on the door. 

"Come in." 

Hermione pushed the door open with her shoulder, placing a sandwich and a glass on the bedside table. "I thought you might need some nourishment."

Hermione placed one hand on Luna's cheek, cradling her head. Her thumb stroked over Luna's curved lips, once, twice, then threatened to slip inside. But she just kept stroking her face. 

"I was worried you'd overdone it." There was concern in Hermione's eyes as she watched her devour the food. It was delicious. "I hope it wasn't too much for you. Or... Weird. I thought maybe you'd regret it."

Luna brushed the crumbs off her chest and pulled Hermione down on the bed next to her. They stretched out together, legs tangling on top of the covers. Hermione tucked her arms under Luna's head, and pulled it close. She was cradling her, with long strokes down her back and her other hand wrapped around Luna's fingers. It was exactly what she needed. Luna leaned closer to Hermione's lips, and said her next words right into her mouth. 

"It was fucking fantastic." Hermione's breath caught. "I have never been so wet. I'm sure there's a puddle on your closet floor from watching you get fucked."

Hermione groaned, and leaned into the kiss. It was slow, and went no further than kissing. But her lips were so soft, and her tongue a silky invader. They kissed for god knows how long, a wonderful sensuous snuggle. It was fantastic and perfect. Hermione broke the kiss off to nuzzle her nose. 

"Who knew my baby girl was so naughty," her voice was hoarse, and sexy. Luna couldn't wait to start playing their game. "Watching her daddy fuck me silly."

Luna moaned, and squirmed in her arms. "You were so beautiful." Hermione almost blushed, _blushed, _can you believe it! "Like a queen on a throne." 

Their eyes met, and held. They were both starry-eyed, and Hermione's hands kept stroking her all over, from her shoulders ending at her ass and squeezing. 

"You're fantastic. In everything you do. You walk like you're on clouds, and your hands, god." The hands themselves were working her now, staying at her ass, and squeezing. She felt every grab in her crotch. "You make me want to live on my knees, just so I'm closer to your pussy, ready for whenever you need me to kiss you to lick you to-"

Hermione interrupted her with kisses, taking her mouth with force now, her hand coming up to rest where her jaw meets her neck. She squeezed, gentle, not enough to hurt, but enough for Luna to grow wet. Her queen was in charge now. But then her hand left, and the soft gentle touches as Hermione moved down Luna's body were not controlling, they were gentle and generous. It was new and strange. It meant Hermione ended up inside her before Luna had even registered the direction she was taking. 

She was impaled, hard, with two strong fingers who quickly found the spot inside her that made her toes curl. She kept talking. 

"Right now, when I can feel you inside, where I felt every thrust when he fucked you, I feel complete." Hermione went faster, harder, better. "I think about it constantly, about you controlling me, moving me, arranging me for what you need. I have never wanted anyone or anything like I want you."

"Oh, baby girl," Hermione groaned, taking her mouth again, moving a third finger inside Luna. "Come for me, let me make you soar. Come one, sweetie. That's right, oh, find the spot. That's right."

Luna came on a flood, her arms coming around Hermione's neck, burying her scream into her skin, letting her drool drip down as she couldn't control herself. 

"I loved watching you be fucked," Luna continued again. "I want to see it again."

Hermione nodded, clearly having liked the event as well. But then her mouth came close and she said, "would you let me watch you?"

Luna looked up, head still fuzzy. 

"Be fucked," Hermione clarified, with a stroke on her face. "Would you let someone fuck you while I watch?"

Who? Luna thought. Surely not... Surely she couldn't mean her father? Hermione must have seen the confusion on her face because she laughed. "Oh no, no, I wouldn't ask that of you. I have a friend who's... been asking to come over. Would you like to meet her?" 

Luna considered it. She was so new at this, and honestly, she could only think about Hermione. Would she still feel like this for someone else? 

"If you don't like it, I'll take over." Hermione took Luna's hand and pushed it into her trousers. She hadn't worn panties. Hermione guided her hands the way she wanted them. "You can watch us, instead. And if you like it. I'll tell you what to do." She came, slowly and gently, riding the wave with her head thrown back. "Then I'll join you."


	8. A Dinner Guest Arrives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione invites an old friend to the house for a bit of fun, and the three women find themselves tangled in the bedroom before long....

Luna was nervous. She'd showered early, shaved her legs, arm-pits. Under her dress she was wearing a new set of clothes, picked by her and Hermione in a late-night shopping session from a website with very little clothes and a lot of toys. They'd bought some other things too, that were in a pink box in Luna's closet. Toys they'd used already, and some they hadn't. 

God, she just couldn't get enough of her. Even now, as she was lying in the big king-size bed, sated from last night, watching Hermione get ready. Hermione was painting her face, slowly rubbing on foundation, and brushing blush on her cheeks. She was wearing a silk robe again, and since she had just left the shower, Luna knew she was naked under there. The hair between her legs would still be damp, just like the curls pinned away from her face. 

She was breathtaking, and she knew it. As she painted her lips Hermione's drifted into the mirror until they met Luna's. She smiled, those red lips drying. Luna knew they would stay that red no matter what, long-lasting lipstick that lasted through kissing, biting, and, well, licking. 

When she stood up, she dropped the robe behind her, and Luna couldn't help the gasp that escaped. 

Hermione began to dress as well, lace and silk containing every bit of her curves. Breathtaking, truly. When she was ready, when she looked fully presentable, in a loose blouse and a tight skirt, she got on her knees in bed and crawled over to where Luna was waiting. She whispered as she moved, endearments, naughty words, promised. She finally reached Luna's lips and pulled her into a long kiss. Her hands found Luna's neck and squeezed gently, drawing out more gasps. 

It was slow, and soft, but the fire was there between them. Hermione's hands didn't stray far, after all, they had evening plans. But kissing stoked the fire. Perhaps too much, because Luna's hands, almost by themselves, found their way to Hermione's thighs, grabbing at that taught fabric, wanting it higher and higher and higher. Hermione didn't seem to mind, because her legs spread as far as they could in the tight skirt and let her in. But she bit Luna's lips when she found what she was after. 

'Later, baby girl.' Her words held the promise that always brought a tremble to Luna's breath. 'Later you can have everything.' 

So they both headed to the kitchen, starting dinner together. They stole kisses between tasks, leaning in for hugs when there was time. For a moment Luna was pinned up against the fridge with Hermione's chuckle in her ear.

An hour later, when the food was finishing in the oven, and the women were sharing a bottle of wine, the doorbell rang. Luna's heart jumped to her throat, but Hermione took her hand and pulled her downstairs. The door opened to the rain, and Hermione pulled the woman standing in the rain in. 

'Ginny, darling!' 

In Hermione's arms was a tall redhead with a soft face. Lush lips, and big doe eyes. She was beautiful. Where Hermione was enchanting, this woman, Ginny, was absolutely beautiful. It was like she had fallen straight out of a magazine, all shiny and perfect. Luna knew that Ginny knew about their... situation, and that she was here for a very specific reason. Luna also knew that the two women knew each other from uni, that typical experiment that had led to something much more. 

Hermione let her go, and held her at arm's length. 'You look fantastic.' Ginny shrugged, but of course she knew. Women like that always knew. How could they not?

'And you...' Ginny smiled at Hermione, with fire in her eyes. 'Hermione, how can you always look so breathtaking?' 

Hermione just laughed and waved off the compliment. 'Ginny, let me introduce you to Luna.' Those fiery eyes suddenly turned on her, and Luna's cheeks got very warm. Ginny took a few steps closer, shrugging out of her jacket. 

'Hi,' Luna said. 

Ginny smiled. 'Hey. It's so nice to finally meet you, I've heard so much.' She laughed when Luna blushed further. 'Only good things. Oh it smells fantastic, what are we having?' 

It was ginny who took Luna's hand, and pulled her along, while Hermione fell behind. she interlaced their fingers, stroking Luna's wrist as the took to the stairs. Luna's breath caught, but she wasn't sure if it was excitement or nerves. She threw a look at Hermione and felt calmer. Her step-mother's eyes were heavy as she took them in. A hand lifted to stroke down Luna's hair. All was well. 

A quick look in the oven determined they still had some time until the roast was done, so the wine glasses were filled and Hermione gave Ginny a tour. The whole time Luna stood leaning against the wall outside the bedroom, watching the two women. They had an ease between them, of two people who had been friends for a long time. There was also the easy intimacy, the glances, and the trailing touches. They had known each other very intimately, and Luna couldn't help imagining the two of them. They would be in candlelight, like now, but with much less clothes on. They'd be on a bed, kneeling, kissing. 

'You okay there, hun?' Luna found herself suddenly face to face with Ginny, who was standing right in front of her. She must have been staring into space, imagining them both writhing... Luna stop, dinner wasn't even here yet. But Ginny reached out to push Luna's hair behind her ears. 'You seem nervous.' 

'I...' Luna looked around, and found Hermione's comfort. She pulled her into a hug, both of them leaning against the wall. 'I am. But not too much.' Ugh, that sounded dumb. But Ginny didn't seem to mind. With Hermione's chin leaning on her head, Luna smiled at the older woman. ginny must have taken it as encouragement, which it was, and leaned in. 

Her kiss was tentative, giving Luna time to retreat if she wanted to. But she didn't. Hermione's hands were stroking her lower back, and Luna leaned into the kiss. Her hands reached up to Ginny's shoulders, pulling her in as well, and then linked her arms around her neck. She could feel Hermione's arms going around Ginny as well, and the three of them stood together. Luna broke it off to turn to Hermione, not wanting her to be left out, and Ginny took the opportunity to squeeze Luna's ass with both her hands. It made Luna stand on her toes, and her head rolled back on Ginny's shoulder. Ginny and Hermione's lips met as well, both of them moaning in recognition. 

'Dinner can wait.' Hermione untangled herself and went into the kitchen as she pulled her shirt out of the skirt. Meanwhile Ginny pulled Luna into the bedroom, and continued kissing. 

She wondered if this was where Hermione had gotten her naughty habits from, because Ginny kept whispering things she wanted to do to Luna. Most of them involved licking her way down her body until she could part of her lips her tongue. Luna felt herself getting wet, and Ginny must have known because her hands found their way under the dress quickly. Hermione came in, already without the skirt, thought the tight skirt was still on. She looked like such a sight. Perfect. But she just sat down in bed, while the two of them continued their kissing. 

Luna realised she didn't need to leave Hermione in charge anymore. Usually it was Hermione who led the way, who undressed them both, and guided them along. But Hermione was already in charge by watching. Luna had some freedom. She wasn't sure what to do, and uncertainty crept into her movement. Ginny broke off the kiss and nuzzled her nose. 'You okay?"

Luna nodded, taking two deep breaths, and suppressing the urge to hide. Instead she shook her head, turned Ginny around, and slowly eased her onto the bed next to Hermione. She pushed herself backwards, and lifted her arms over her head. That pulled up her skirt, and Luna could see she was wearing red panties with little roses on them. Luna started there. 

She inched them off, and pushed the skirt up. With one look at Hermione, wanting her to know that this was entirely and utterly for her, she lowered her mouth to Ginny pussy and kissed her. She bucked off the bed, her hands burying themselves in Luna's hair, begging her to continue. Luna took her hands and spread her wide, finding her clip wet and swollen and she gave it long slow licks, rubbing her tongue against it. She lapped at her, like she was the most delicious candy that she couldn't get enough of. 

It was true. 

Ginny came on a slow wave, building beautifully. Her moan was gorgeous, and Hermione leaned over to take it into her mouth as she stroked Luna's head. She had done good, she knew it. She climbed over Ginny and fell into their kiss, the three of them taking turns to adore each other's mouth. Ginny guided Luna onto her bare leg and made her ride her, all while she touched her clit as well, matching it to each rub against her leg. Luna came too, gasping as the shocks wrecked through her body. She fell off, landing between Hermione and Luna, and letting them comfort her as she recovered. While she snoozed, Ginny's hands worked over her, touching Hermione under the skirt. 

When Hermione came she whispered sweet nothings into Luna's ears. Eventually both their hands came to rest on her, their fingers battling for control between her legs. She came to rest there as well, the three of them all rubbing her. 

'Baby girl,' Hermione gasped her nickname. 'Come for us, come on honey, you're so sweet. That's right, oh let her inside, yes... yes.' 

She did come, on a scream that had been building quickly from the slow. Neither of them stopped, drawing a third time out of her, until her pussy ached and her legs trembled. Both of them licked their fingers afterwards, in unison, and they both Let Luna fall asleep in between them in the hug. 


	9. A Soothing Touch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a weekend of being used by the older women until she was ready to melt, Luna is in need of some serious relaxation. Of course, sitting naked in a hot tub she is irresistible to her step-mother...

It had been a long weekend. There was no part of her that hadn't been nibbled, squeezed, fucked beyond all belief. Ginny had meant to leave after dinner, which had been late, oh so very late, but had ended up staying all weekend. And most of it had been spent in bed. Of course some of it was in the shower, or the sauna, and some just on the living-room floor. 

There were carpet burns in the most embarrassing of places. 

How the two of them could keep it up, Luna would never understand. Every time she'd been exhausted, in need of a break, Hermione and Ginny has kept going. Oh but it had been beautiful to watch. She'd expected to be jealous, watching someone else, a stranger to her really, touch what was meant to be hers but... Fuck. Even now, sore and done, she could feel tingles just thinking about it. 

They were so beautiful. Their tangled bodies, their moans, the screams. God, both of them so wet even Luna could hear it. 

She couldn't help but to lean back in the hot-tub, letting the jets caress her skin. Nor could she stop the hand sliding down to land between her legs. They fell open almost on their own. Of course underwater everything was slower, and she slid between her swollen lips as gently as she could. She may have been rode hard and put away wet, but damn her if she didn't need more. 

Ginny had left this afternoon, though she had planned to go in the morning. Kissing her goodbye at the door had quickly lead to Luna impaled against the coatrack. She didn't even know what it was Hermione and Ginny had played with inside her, it didn't matter. With Hermione's teeth on her neck, Ginny's mouth on her clit, it could have been anything. 

She hadn't cared. Not then, and not when she slid down against the wall, feeling her own juices sticking to her thighs, watching Ginny straighten her skirts and leave. 

Hermione had brought her to bed, undressed her, following with her mouth as more and more skin was revealed. Luna had come again, of course, just from kisses on her skin. Hermione, beautiful kind Hermione, aware that Luna's hands were like jelly, had guided her hands to her own core. Just so it would be Luna who brought her to her orgasm. Luna would have been happy to watch, but she found enough strength to lick her damp fingers clean before she fell asleep. 

When she'd awoken, she'd been alone. She could hear Hermione in her office, puttering along, on the phone. At first she'd been tempted to go in, distract her step-mother who would have to stay quiet while she was worked. But then she saw the hot-tup and she couldn't resist. Just like her hand was now softly guiding her along with the bubbles. 

Just there, a little more, oh–. She didn't come, she didn't want to, not when Hermione wasn't there. 

And then, as if one cue, she heard the glass-door open, and through blurry eyes she watched Hermione saunter over the deck towards her. 

She was a goddess. A dirty fucking goddess. She was still on the phone, but her eyes narrowed when she saw Luna's gentle movements under the water. She leaned over the edge, and with one hand lifted Luna's wrist until it was on the edge of the tub. Then the other. The order was obvious. No more. 

It only made her want it more. Luna resisted a smile when Hermione walked back inside. She would be punished, if you could call Hermione's hands on her punishment. It was nothing but pleasure. It seemed like Hermione couldn't wait either, because she was back within minutes, this time without her phone, and without a stitch of clothing. Luna had never been happier about the high bushes around their lawn. 

Well, maybe that time Hermione had pushed her to her knees, and taken her on the grass. That had been good. 

But now, with Hermione climbing into the water, was pretty damn good as well. 

Luna had been wrong, Hermione did had a stitch of clothing. Well, if straps and rubber could be considered clothing. Luna's heart raced, a thundering inside her head that lead all the way down to her aching pussy. Hermione was going to show her who was in charge. She couldn't wait. 

Hermione took her time. First she pulled her curls away from her face, making a birdsnest on her head that would have been adorable, if she wasn't looking down at Luna with the smile of a lion. Her breasts were pulled high, nipples already hard. Luna licked her lips imagining them in her mouth, soft and taut at the same time. Then Hermione pulled up the straps. Slowly, because this strap-on had both a toy for Luna as well as one for Hermione. Hermione sighed as the dildo entered her, thick and large. Luna knew it had beads in it, constantly toying with Hermione's walls as she fucked her. 

She drooled. 

Hermione however, turned those heavy eyes back on Luna, but didn't move towards her. Instead she sat, the pink rubber dildo just pocking out of the water as she sat on the higher step. She took handfuls of water and let it drip over her chest, the nipples begging for attention at droplets fell around them. It was long minutes until she spoke. 

'You would think you'd had enough after this weekend.' She spoke softly, taunting, teasing. 

Luna answered honestly. 'I can never have enough of you.'

Hermione smiled, and played with her hands in the water. Soon they would be on her, Luna knew it. 

'And yet,' Hermione was still smiling, but her tone changed, from sweet, to teasing, to torturing. 'I find you out here touching yourself, even though I remember explicitly telling you that you needed my permission.' 

Luna nodded, her fingers twitched on the side of the tub. 

'Perhaps you should be punished for that.' She just smiled when Luna nodded again, faster this time. 'Maybe I should just leave you here, alone, how's that for punishment?' 

Luna threw herself against the other side, wrapping her arms around Hermione's neck. She kissed her all over her face, while whispering, begging, for Hermione to touch her. Hermione laughed, and let her hands rest on Luna's hips while she let Luna continue. At last she captured her lips, and time stopped for them. Their mouths slowed it down, but Luna couldn't help but pushed her crotch against the dildo, which was trapped between them. Hermione was no fool, she felt Luna's hips push and push. 

She loved this girl, and rules be damned, she'd been wet the second she walked out the door and saw Luna with her hand between her legs. She'd rushed the client off the phone, and practically run for their toy drawer. She'd made fun of Luna for not being too tired after this weekend, but she was on edge herself. Ginny's last fuck by the door had only wet her appetite. 

She grabbed Luna by her blonde locks and pulled her head back sharply. Luna gasped, but her eyes blurred. Hermione was in charge. So Hermione took her hips and urged her to lift them. 

'Spread your legs,' she murmured, practically moaning at the sight of Luna's wet lips. Luna obeyed, of course she did, she was a good naughty girl. 

Slowly, slowly, Hermione let Luna fall along the shaft. It was big, huge in fact, so big the first time Luna had not been able to take all of it, and Hermione had coaxed her all night until she had to beg to be released. Hermione, of course, had coaxed her further. But now, oh now Luna was used to it. She wanted to push down fast and hard, but of course Hermione had to punish her in some way. So she slowly lowered herself, inch by inch filling herself up, knowing Hermione had her own toy, albeit smaller, inside her. 

Finally, she landed on Hermione's lap, skin to skin. She was full. Her body took a moment, or two, to adjust. Luna had to breathe, letting herself expand and get used to being absolutely full. Hermione stroked her hair, gentle now, pushing Luna's wet strands behind her ears. She hummed, a question, and Luna nodded. It was fine. Better than fine. 

She didn't dare start to ride, because Hermione had not told her to. So she just sat there, her pussy pulsing at every heartbeat. Fuck, she was full. But Hermione only let her hands wander. She alternated between slow strokes, and sudden movements. She passed over Luna's waist, then suddenly pushed her legs further apart so Hermione was all Luna could lean. She was utterly dependent. 

Hermione leaned forward, pushing up Luna's breasts with both her hands. One flicked over a nipple, teasing it, never giving her what she wanted. The other delivered. Hermione's teeth closed over the nipple, tugging, playing. Her lips followed, then her tongue. It flicked out, swirling and licking. Then she started sucking. Luna still tried not to buck, but it was impossible to sit entirely still. Hermione toyed and tugged, and it was like their roles were suddenly reversed, where Luna was the mother. 

Luna's pussy clenched at that. She'd never known she'd be so into someone she should consider her mother, but Hermione's mouth on her nipples, and Luna's on hearts.. Fuck it was good. 

Hermione repeated her loving on the other breast, pinching the now wet one with her other hand. 

'Oh, mama,' Luna moaned, over and over again, cradling Hermione's head in her hands as she tried to remain still. 

Hermione smiled against her breast, biting down on the nipple so hard Luna had to close her eyes. 'It's alright, baby girl, it's alright.' 

It was better than alright, that's for sure. Luna lost count of how long Hermione sucked at her, but then they were kissing again. 

Now Hermione's hands moved to Luna's hips, and squeezed. Luna knew what that meant. She began to rock at first, a gentle swaying, but just that friction was enough for her to lose it. She rose up on her knew and slammed herself down, not being able to stop the shout that erupted from her mouth. Hermione smiled, a wicked smile, and kissed her hard and wet. The hedges blocked out the view, but Luna knew she was being too loud. She didn't care. All she could focus on were Hermione's lips, and being fucked to an inch of her life. 

The thick rubber between her legs was sore, in all the good ways. Her flesh stretched and throbbed, pulling at the dildo. Luna couldn't stop herself from slamming herself down harder, water splashing all around them, all over the deck and the grass. Hermione came, Luna heard it in the catch of her breath, and that released it all within her as well. They muffled their screams against each other's mouths, but they both knew it escaped. 

Luna wasn't done, as much as her body was exhausted. Hermione knew it, and her busy fingers found themselves between her thighs. Luna's clit was swollen and sore, but Hermione had no time for gentle tonight. She pinched it between her fingers, laughing when Luna collapsed on a gasp. 

'Come for me again, baby girl,' she whispered in Luna's ears, the clip pressed hard and without remorse. 'Come for your mama.' 

And Luna came, full of a dildo and love. Slowly, she collapsed down onto Hermione, and pressed one gentle soft kiss on her shoulder. Fuck. 


End file.
